Kensington Gardens
by Miss JM Barrie
Summary: The story of Peter Pan, Wendy, and Jane continues in this fictionous sequel with quite a different twist! Please read and review!!!!!!!!!
1. Prologue

YES I WROTE MY PETER PAN FANFIC IN THE FORM OF A PLAY, AND FOLLOWING THE ADVICE OF A CRITIC, I WENT BACK AND MADE IT MORE LEGIBLE TO READ BY SPACING EACH LINE. ENJOY AND PLEASE!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
This is a fictionous sequel to the book/play/sequel of Peter Pan. Any person or persons relating to or resembling any character in this play is purely coincidental.  
  
CAST OF CHARACTERS:  
Old Man Voice OverPeter PanJane Banning  
Stanley DarlingWendyMichael Darling Teenage PeterJohn DarlingCorey Darling  
TagScoutCripes  
RoufNevilleTiger Lily  
Captain HookMr. Smee  
  
PROLOGUE  
(London. The Darling nursery located at Number 14 Kensington Street. A little after the turn of the century)  
.  
  
VOICE OVER: All this has happened before.....but not in the way you are about to see this. Our world is based on dreams, and without Neverland and all who live there, ours would cease to be. That's why there is Peter Pan and the Neverland....that is why we dream.....  
  
(Lights up. We see the windows blow open, and we see a boy fly in dresses in a suit of leaves accompanying a young girl in a pink nightgown. These are Peter Pan and Jane Banning. The story that started so long ago, continues.)  
  
JANE: (still floating around even though her feet remain on the ground.) Oh, Peter! What fun we had! Sailing through the trees, fighting the pirates, dancing with the Indians!  
  
PETER: Yes, I suppose so. Yet, I found it all very dull.  
JANE: Dull, Peter? You found me dull?  
  
PETER: Oh, no, Jane. I just grow weary of chasing the same pirates, and dancing with the same indians, and flying through the same trees. Maybe when I fly home, I will get more pirates and indians, and see if the London nursery has lost anymore babies from their prams.  
  
JANE: Oh, Peter, that is a clever idea! You are so very clever!  
  
PETER: Yes, I know.( jumps up on the window sill and turns to fly out.) Well, good-bye Jane!  
  
JANE: Wait, where are you going?  
  
PETER: (turning). Back to the Neverland. Surely I do now wish to stay here any longer. I brought you back home like you asked, now I must leave and find another adventure.  
JANE: (rushing beside the window sill.) Will you come back for me?   
  
PETER: Well, I suppose. If you like. My pockets will probably need mending. (jumps back down off of the window sill and crosses to Jane). You are just like your mother!  
  
JANE: (not sure if she should be flattered) What?  
  
PETER: Always wanting to go home you girls are. I don't understand it. (goes to bowl sitting on dresser and takes grape and eats it. looks like he's thinking). I know, why don't you come back with me. (getting excited.) Oh, Jane. We could have so many more wonderful adventures!  
  
JANE: Oh, Peter, it sounds lovely really, but I can't. But I will come with you again if you come for me next spring.  
  
PETER:( totally disinterested now) Yes, all right. (goes to window sill again) Good-bye Jane! (starts to levitate)  
  
JANE: Peter!  
  
PETER: (landing quickly hoping she's changed her mind about not coming) Yes!  
  
JANE: Don't you want to say hullo to mother?  
  
PETER: Say hullo to you mother, but why? That seems very odd, since I was just about to leave. Jane giggles.  
  
JANE: No, silly. I mean, my mother.  
  
PETER: (pauses. with a little trembling in his voice.) Wendy? (Jane nods. Peter changes back to his non-challantness.) If you would want me too, all right. (Jane runs off to the other room. Peter sits down to play with the toy soldiers which are on the window sill.)  
  
OFFSTAGE VOICE: Wendy! Oh, Wendy! (Peter is startled, but manages to only stand by the time the voice appears. It is a grown-up Slightly, one of Peter's old lost boys. He now goes by the name of Stanley. he sees Peter crouching on the window sill). I say, sir, who are you?  
  
PETER: (quickly and blandly) Peter Pan, who are you?  
  
STANLEY: Peter Pan, don't be daft. There is not such person. I demand to know who is in my sister's house.  
  
PETER: (becoming angry and starting to levitate in his anger) You dare to call Peter Pan a liar! (seeing Peter begin to levitate, Stanley becomes dumbfounded, and falls back into a chair. Peter flies right into his face and stares into his eyes). I know who you are, but I don't believe it.  
  
STANLEY: Nor do I!  
  
PETER: Well, whether you are grown up or not, Slightly, you will not address your former captain like he is an old codfish! It's bad form, it is! (pause Stanley still doesn't speak). (Peter changes his demeanor back to carefree.) You were the only one I didn't name myself. You like being grown up, do you? Is it better than when you were in Neverland?  
  
STANLEY: Why--why--do you ask c--c--captain?  
  
PETER: I just--  
  
STANLEY: (with growing courage, leaps up and runs through the door on the other side of the room) Michael! Michael, come here! By George, you are never going to believe this! He's back, he's back! (Peter floats back down to the ground with his hands on his hips and an amused look on his face.)  
  
PETER: Grown-ups are very curious. (crosses back to the soldier and mumbles to himself. Yes, very curious. just at that moment, Jane re-enters with Wendy).  
  
WENDY: Hullo, boy. (Peter jumps off the sill, and crosses into the light to see Jane and her mother at the stairs. The grown-up Wendy is in her later 30s, but wisdom has made her look much older. Still she is very striking. Peter bows.)  
  
PETER: Hullo, Wendy lady.( pause, then Peter turns quickly. Jane tries to go to him, but Wendy grabs her arm.)  
WENDY: (whisper) Don't my dear. He doesn't like anyone to see him cry. I fear too I shall week is I see his tears, for I know I do not have the strength to wipe them away any longer. (Peter turns back around. He is cheerful now.)  
  
PETER: It is good to see you again, Wendy.  
  
WENDY: And you too, my little one.  
  
PETER: I am not little.  
  
WENDY: (chortling) Of course you are not, how foolish of me to say so.  
  
PETER: Well, I really must be going now. For now, good-bye Jane. (knodding in Wendy's direction.) Wendy. (turns.)  
JANE: (rushing down the stairs and blocking his path.) Peter, may I have a kiss good-bye? (Peter reaches into his pocket and pulls out his old thimble to hand to her, just as Wendy and Jane exchange 'he'll never learn' glances. Stanley and an adult Michael Darling rush in.)  
  
MICHAEL: Well, I'll be! Stan, you old bastard, you were telling the truth, it is Peter Pan! (Both come up a little ways to him.) Do you remember me, Peter?  
  
PETER: (bluntly) No.  
  
MICHAEL: It's me, Michael. The little one with the teddy bear.  
  
PETER: Oh, yes of course. Hullo, Michael.  
  
JANE: (slightly more daring now) Peter, how about one last game before you leave?  
  
PETER: (interested) A game? What sort of game?  
  
JANE (stammers like she is trying to make up a word for it.) Um--uh--it's called, 'Never growing up, but just pretending.' (smiles)  
  
PETER: (feeling threatened he backs away from Jane) I don't know if I like the sound of that game.  
  
WENDY: (interjecting) Nor do I.  
  
JANE: (ignoring her mother's comment and grabbing Peter's hand) Oh, it will be fun. You stay here for just a while, and we pretend that you are here to stay forever pause  
  
WENDY: (coming down to her daughter) Jane, dear, this probably isn't a good idea of a game.  
  
JANE: Oh, yes mother! Please! Please, Peter, will you play? (he looks as if he is contemplating for a while)  
  
PETER: Well, all right, as long as it's only make believe, and only for a little while. (becoming excited) How do we play? (Jane drags Peter offstage in hurried excitement.)  
  
WENDY: (calling after them )Only for a little while! (Michael and Stanley exit excitedly mumbling to themselves in the same direction Peter and Jane went off ) Just be careful, Jane. Be ever so very careful.  
  
Blackout 


	2. Past the Window: Scene One

SCENE I  
(It is the Darling nursery, almost seven years later. A teenage boy and girl are sitting center stage at a table playing a game of chess. The teenage girl is Jane Banning. The teenage boy is the former Peter Pan.)  
  
JANE: (excitedly) Check mate! I win again!  
  
PETER (out of sorts) Oh, no fair! You always cheat at these games, Jane.  
  
JANE: Me? Cheat? Never. It's bad form to cheat.  
  
PETER: (rising from his seat) Aye, and you know well my dear little sister that form has no place where sibling rivalry is concerned, Especially for you in a game of chess. (Jane giggles as Peter exchanged her smile. He crosses to his coat sitting on the rocking chair by the fireplace. Jane skips down to where he is standing.)  
  
JANE: Is there a present in there for me?  
  
PETER: (toying with her) Where?  
  
JANE: In the breast pocket of your jacket, silly.  
  
PETER: Now why on earth would I buy a beastly little thing like you a present?  
  
JANE: Beastly?! (turning away from him) Why Peter! I am appalled at your lack of manners!  
  
PETER: I am appalled that you even had to ask! (Peter pulls a tiny wrapped box out of his jacket and with a coy smile hands it to Jane. Jane takes the present with glee and proceeds to open it.)  
  
JANE: Oh, what is it, Peter?! What is it?!  
  
PETER: Calm down and open the package and you will see. (Jane opens the package hurriedly with a grin on her face. She pulls out a pearl hair clip.)  
  
JANE: (hugging Peter) Oh, I adore it Peter, thank you! (She runs to the other side of the stage to a mirror and proceeds to put the clip is. She speaks to Peter while she is by the mirror) I am so glad that you are back to spend Summer break with us. I think Mother would have died of broken heart that you not come and gone off with those unsightly friends your yours to....where was it again you were going?  
  
PETER: (sitting on the sofa and pulling out a magazine and casually reading) Rome, I do believe. (puts the magazine down with a disgusted look) Anyway, it was not just a leisure trip, we were going to study artifacts still remaining from the ancient centuries. Would have been rather fascinating. (Jane crosses back over to Peter)  
  
JANE: But you would have never gone on such an adventure without me, would you, darling?  
  
PETER: (laughing he stands) No, my pet. Turn around and let me see how it looks in your hair. (she turns). Well, then now, I made a good choice. (sighs and smiles) I am clever.  
  
JANE: (flings her nose up and crosses to her desk on the other side of the stage and sits) Conceit!  
  
PETER: Oh, yes, Jane to you I might be.  
  
JANE: (she begins to write something on a sheet of paper) Honestly Peter, it's not polite to brag on one's self. Surely Mother has taught you better than that.  
  
PETER: Wendy Mother knows I used to be far worse than I am now about my bragging. I would say that I have come very far considering I am a foundling.  
  
JANE: (rolling her eyes) Boasting again. (Peter crosses to her, and pulls her up from the desk.  
  
PETER: Now, now, Jane. I am not in town for very long, so why don't you and I go down to the park for a little walk. I can finish telling you about school, and you can tell me what you and Wendy Mother have been up to. ( he places Jane's hand though his arm)  
  
JANE: I suspect you would rather stay here and discuss the Darling Family Business with Corey and Stanley. (childishly playing with him) You are getting too old for me Peter Darling!  
  
PETER (shaking his finger) Nonsense! Who is older here?  
  
JANE: Only by three weeks.  
  
PETER: There you have it. Now, why don't we go for that walk. (Jane smiles at him puerile sort of way)  
  
JANE: Well, all right, since I was getting bored. (Jane comes up and takes Peter's hand. Just as they are about to leave Wendy appears at the top of the staircase. She has grown older, appears to be in her early fifties.)  
  
WENDY: Peter!  
  
PETER: (Peter runs up the stairs and kisses Wendy on the cheek) Hullo, Wendy Mother!  
  
WENDY: (surprised he hugs him) When did you arrive? Why didn't someone come and get me to tell me you were here?  
  
PETER: Michael picked me up at the train stations an hour ago. You were napping and we didn't want to wake you.  
  
WENDY :(Wendy takes Peter's arm and leads him back down to the nursery) Poppy-cock! I wouldn't wan to miss one moment I couldn't spend with my strapping young man. (They stop and Wendy examines him) My, my, you have grown up more than I certainly would have liked you to.  
  
PETER: All little children grow up, Wendy Mother. (Peter leads Wendy her rocking chair. She sits down and Peter pulls up a chair beside her)  
  
WENDY: All except for one, my dear.  
  
JANE: (coming over impatiently to stop them) Please, Mother, not more of your stories.  
  
WENDY: (acting as if she didn't hear Jane) Jane, darling, would you go fix me some tea. (reluctantly Jane exits to do so.)  
  
PETER: Wendy Mother, you wrote in your letter that it was urgent I returned home as soon as I could. Now, tell me what's the matter? (hint of panic slips into his voice) Are you falling ill?  
  
WENDY: (patting his hand) No, my boy, not at all (she points to her book shelf) Would you hand me that book on the top of the shelf? (Peter turns to look)  
  
PETER: Which one?  
  
WENDY: The big one with the gold rings on the binding.  
  
PETER: (rising with a smile) Oh! Jane and I's old story book. (he crosses to the shelf and takes off a rather large book that seems to have withered with age. hr brings it back to where Wendy is sitting and hands it to her.)  
  
WENDY: I have something very important to tell you, Peter, and I insist that it is of upmost importance that you try to believe me.  
  
PETER: What is it, Wendy Mother? (pause)  
  
WENDY: How far back can you remember, Peter? Before Jane, before me even. Do you have any recollection of who you were before the age of nine or ten? (Peter pauses and thinks)  
  
PETER: No...I....I don't.  
  
WENDY: That's what I was afraid of. (Wendy opens the book and reads.) 'All little children, except one, grow up. They soon know that they will grow up, and the way Wendy knew was this. One day...'  
  
PETER (irritated he breaking in on her) What does this story have to do with anything? I see no connection between this old bedtime story and myself. (Wendy sighs)  
  
WENDY: Oh, Peter. I am so sorry about all of this. I never should have taken you away. All this is my fault.  
  
PETER: (confused) You fault?.....Taken me from where?  
  
WENDY: I had always want you for my own, and when you and Jane became so fond of each other, I allowed you to stay for a while, but you never went home. Memories you once had begin to fade. You started to forget things. So, one day I drew up so adoption papers. I had no idea things started becoming so horribly wrong, and now you must correct my unjustifiable error. You must remember Peter, and go back before it's too late. (Peter has been staring at her bewildered. He takes Wendy's hand)  
  
PETER: (speaking with a shade of concern in his voice) Wendy Mother, what are you trying to tell me?  
  
WENDY: (slowly) Neverland. There is something wrong in Neverland and its is calling for you to come back to it.  
  
PETER: (letting go of her hand) Neverland? As in from your stories? (pause) Are you trying to tell me....I am....  
  
WENDY: Yes, boy. You are the captain of the lost boys. You're every little child's dream, but those dreams are dying. It explains the nightmares you have written to me about and why you can barely sleep. They are all crying out to you to come back and save their world, Peter. Without you, fantasies are being destroyed by an evil which undoubtedly must be a returned and even more vengeful Captain Hook. You must find some way to remember and go back!  
  
PETER: (going away from her) I should have never troubled you with my problems, Wendy Mother. You are starting to read in things to help me.  
  
WENDY: (rising and crossing to him) Peter, I know this must be overwhelming for you to take in all at once, but for the sake of every dream that fades with every breath we are taking right now, you must try to believe what I am saying. I had these dame uneasy feelings and nightmares you have been having. I pushed them away, convincing myself these were merely old nightmares from years ago. Bad memories which have been reincarnated by knowing you would soon be coming home. But now I am convinced since you were feeling and dreaming the same things, the only things that could come from these premonitions is your past, our past, is coming back to destroy us all by the means of our children (Peter has kept her back to her this whole time trying to shut out what she has been saying. Wendy pleads with Peter) Please. Peter. Believe me. Believe in yourself. (She places her hands on his shoulders) Believe in the things you cannot see (pause. Peter turns angrily crossing in front of her. he goes and picks up his coat from a chair and then turns to face her)  
  
PETER: Wendy Mother, how can anyone believe in something that does not exist? I don't know what is wrong, but it hurts to know you don't trust me enough to tell me what it is. (he pulls on his coat and sighs. Wendy turns from Peter. pause) Jane and I are going to the park for a while. We will be back shortly.  
  
WENDY: Would you mind if I talked to Jane for a while before the two of you leave? (pause as Peter stares hurtfully yet angrily at her back, yet his tone is calm and reserved.)  
  
PETER: Certainly.  
  
WENDY: And tell her to never mind about the tea. If it has already been fixed, you may have it if you like. (pause. Peter exits)  
  
Blackout 


	3. Pleas of Confession: Scene Two

SCENE II  
  
(Jane enters to see Wendy sitting on the sofa, holding Peter's dusty green hat in her hands.)  
  
JANE: You wanted to see me mother? (there is a pause as Wendy places the hat on the coffee table and turns to Jane)  
  
WENDY: Come sit by me, darling. (Jane crosses and sits next to her mother. Wendy puts her arm around her, and takes her hand) Jane, dear, do you remember how Peter came to us?  
  
JANE: Through the window, Mother.  
  
WENDY: Yes dear, that's right. And I adopted him, remember, because you both came to me one day, and asked me to. That's when I first began to suspect.  
  
JANE: (knowing what her mother is getting at) Suspect what, Mother?  
  
WENDY: Jane, (it is hard to say) Peter has to go home.  
  
JANE: (outraged) Home?! To Neverland?! That's not his home anymore, London is, with you and me, here!  
  
WENDY: You're wrong, Jane. I used to think like you did, that if I could bring him here, and force him to grow up, then--  
  
JANE: (standing and crossing away from her) What's wrong, Mother? Can't you love someone who isn't one of your own children? Is it so hard for you to love Peter, Mother? (Turning to her in tears) He's your son!  
  
WENDY: (crossing to her) No, Jane. He isn't my son. He belongs to all the children out there in the world who still believe in him. He was never ours to keep, and it was selfish of us to think we could try! (pause as Jane turns from her) I have loved Peter since the day I was born. I have always believed in him. But he was Peter Pan, the Peter of Never Neverland, not our Peter! Jane, Peter is beginning to forget who he was. He stopped flying and crowing within days of the adoption. I tried to tell him a few moments ago, and he just said I was making up another story. (pleading) You have to help me! We have to make him remember, before it's too late!  
  
JANE: (turning to her with tears in her eyes) Too late for what, Mother! Too late for him to become a man!  
  
WENDY: Yes!  
  
JANE: Well, I won't do it! (coaxing) Peter is happy with us here, Mother. He's growing up to be a fine young man.  
  
WENDY: (angrily) Don't you know anything about him yet, even after all these year? He came here as a game! He knows nothing about what is happening inside of him! When I look in his eyes, I can still see that twinkle, that spark. It hasn't faded out yet, but it will unless he remembers his true self! Unless he finds the remains of the old Peter! (there is a long pause)  
  
JANE: I can't help you, Mother.  
  
WENDY: Why?  
  
JANE: (with great pain) Don't you understand. (drawing her close to her) Look, at me. Look deep into my eyes. Don't you see the way I look at him, the way I feel for him? (pause as Wendy goes weak in the knees, she stumbles and falls into a chair) MOTHER! (Jane eases her into the chair) Mother, are you all right? Should I call, Peter, what's wrong?  
  
WENDY: (to herself) She loves him. (to Jane) You love him.  
  
JANE: (calmly with little emotion) Yes, I do.  
  
WENDY: Jane, dear, you need to get rid of these feelings right away. Forget them!  
  
JANE: (bewildered) What? I won't! I'm going to tell him how I feel!  
  
WENDY: (rising and pleading with her daughter) You can't!  
  
JANE: Why?  
  
WENDY: Because he will never love you back! (Jane stands dumbfounded)  
  
JANE: No, no, that's not true! You're Lying!  
  
WENDY: Jane, darling, don't DO this to yourself! He can't love you because he doesn't understand! He will never be able to fall in love, because he is just a boy! Not matter what we do, his heart will always remain the same! He will forever be incapable of passionate feelings, and especially love making.  
  
JANE: (outraged and defensive) These stories you tell us shows how you tried. You loved him, but he didn't feel the same. He was in a different world then, but he's not now! You're just jealous, because he never loved you back!  
  
WENDY: (aghast) What?  
  
JANE: You loved him, and he denied you!  
  
WENDY: (standing) Exactly, he did not understand, he cannot understand! (moving to take her in her arms) Jane, he will never have these same feelings. I just want to protect you from getting hurt. (trying to embrace her) We must send him back.  
  
JANE: (pulling away from her attempted embrace) NO! I won't let you take him away from me!  
  
WENDY: Jane, I have seen signs that things are going wrong in Neverland.  
  
JANE: Oh, more of your stories, Mother (Jane crosses to chair and sits down. she turns her head from her mother)  
  
WENDY: No, these are not stories! Why do you think he has been having these horrible nightmares? He knows deep inside something is wrong, and Neverland is beckoning to him the only way it knows how, through the realm that always was his...(she crosses over to Jane, and kneels at her side) I can see it in his eyes. He needs to go back home. He has to fly through the trees once more, crow, play games, captain his band, and go on treasure hunts. It was part of him long before we ever were. He needs his home!  
  
JANE: (in tears) This is his home, Mother! Right here! This is where he belongs now! (Jane runs out of the room)  
  
WENDY: Oh, Jane, darling. You must understand. He must believe, if any of us ever hope to believe again.  
  
Blackout. 


	4. A Mother's Monologue: Scene Three a

SCENE III a.  
  
(Wendy enters the nursery very tired and weak. She turns on the light, and is startled to see Peter floating in mid-air, with a blanket over him. She crosses to him.)  
WENDY: Peter, darling, are you awake? (She hears his gentle breathing and smiles. She crosses to her old rocking chair, and sitting in it begins to knit. She knits for a while, and then looking at him, figures she has better lay him back down. She crosses to him, and tries gently to push him down. He does not budge. She tries more forcefully. He still does not move. Then becoming agitated, she get a look of an idea on her face. Her expression becomes tender.) I wonder. (She strokes his cheek, and he moves a little but not much. She knows what she must do. She sits underneath him on the couch, and wrapping her arm around him the best she can, begins to hum a loving little lullaby. Slowly and gracefully, he lands into Wendy's motherly embrace.) Back when I was a child, this was the only way you would let me touch you. When you were a child. Oh, Peter, what is to become of you? But without you, what is to become of Jane....or me? Are we really being selfish? (pause) I would often wish you would let me hold you when you were awake like you do when you were asleep. Oh, but you were strict about your rules.(pause) You were a wonderful captain, Peter. You could command the world and dreams of children with one flick of your hand, and one sparkle of your smile. You still have the capability to do so. (pause) I often wish I hadn't married. I waited for you to come for me for so many long years. But you never came. Now for whatever reason, you are here. Jane had the power to do what I could not. No little girl held you favor the way I did. I fell deeply in love with the little boy who could crow long before he became a part of my life, but was merely a part of my dreams. You are every little child's dreams. Little boys dream to become you. Many little girls would die to cradle you as I did.....as I am doing now. (pause) I don't know what is wrong, Peter, and maybe Jane is right. Maybe I shouldn't care. My finest wish has come true. You are mine now, Peter, my little boy. (kisses his forehead) My little love. (Peter stirs a little bit. Wendy draws back, and holds her breath, but he does not awake. She lays him down, and goes back to the fire and her rocking chair. Slowly she falls asleep.)  
  
Blackout. Change to scene III b. 


	5. Is It All Really Just A Nightmare?: 3 b

SCENE III b.  
  
(While Wendy sleeps, the audience sees a visionary dream she is having. The setting changes to the Home Underground back in Neverland. There are four young boys in the room, all dressed in rags with messed up hair and dirty faces. The aura they are presenting is not a pleasant one. Scout, the obvious leader, is pacing the room. Cripes and Rouf, are seated at a small table thinking. Tag, the smallest of the group, is sitting in a corner on Peter's old bed cuddling a teddy bear with his thumb in his mouth. Tag does not seem to notice anything that is going on around him; he is in his own little world.)  
  
SCOUT: Once Neville returns with Tiger Lily, maybe then we can think of a plan.  
  
CRIPES: (excited) Of bringing Peter back home?  
  
SCOUT: Cripes, Peter has been gone for too many moons. I do not know if he is ever coming back. We will have to defeat Hook alone.  
  
ROUF: (rising and crossing to Scout) Fight Hook on our own?! Are you daft, Scout? We are only five! Hook has killed the others, and has already proved his power by burning down half the island. Without Peter, everything here is dead! We need a plan to bring Peter home!  
  
CRIPES: Rouf is right. Peter is our captain, and---  
  
SCOUT: It's obvious to me, I don't know why the rest of you don't see it! Peter by now has grown up and forgotten all about Neverland! If has been too long! Maybe it would be better if he never returned.  
  
CRIPES: Don't say that! You'll frighten Tag. As if he isn't too scared to speak as it is. (pause. Scout is irritated. He crosses over to Tag, and gets right next to his face.)  
  
SCOUT: (quietly) Afraid, eh? Is that why you won't speak to me, or any of us. (no response. Scout becomes more frustrated. yelling.) Peter isn't coming back, Tag, it's time you faced the truth!  
  
TAG: (in tears and yelling back) You're lying! You're lying! Peter's coming back! He is, he is! (Rouf comes over very heatedly, and yanks Scout up and spins him around to face him.)  
  
ROUF: You are wicked! That is enough Scout! (Scout looks down sheepishly.)  
  
SCOUT: I-I'm sorry, Tag. I shouldn't have said that. I just wish-- (he looks up, there are tears in his eyes.) What are we to do without Peter? Hook will find us, and he will kill us all. (he crosses away from Rouf. yells.) Curse you, Peter Pan! Look at where you have left us! Without you we will disappear! Neverland will disappear! (coolly) Without this world, there will be no other. Listen to us talk. We are growing up. The effects of Neverland cease to exist without you. (Scout falls to his knees. His last line is directed out to the audience, crying.) Come home, Peter...please. (The other lost boys just stand there. They do not know what to do. Cripes crosses over to Tag, and sits next to him on the bed.)  
  
CRIPES: Is that Peter's old teddy? (Tag slowly nods.) Nice that he left it here for us. Do you remember Mother Jane's story about the other lost boys who lived with Peter? The story about how Peter got that teddy? The stories about Wendy Mother, Marooner's Rock where Peter defeated Hook and rescued Tiger Lily, and Michael. Yes, that was his name. He gave this teddy to Peter. (Tag slowly nods again. Rouf sits down the floor.)  
  
ROUF: Mother Jane was such a wonderful mother. (Scout has calmed down, but still remains staring off at the audience.)  
  
SCOUT: I miss her cookies that would fill us with only one bite.  
  
CRIPES: My favorites story was the one about Cinderella. Do you remember the story of Cinderella, Tag? Mother Jane said that Wendy Mother used to tell Peter that story all the time. It was his favorite as well. I do adore fairy tales. They remind me-- (he breaks off as if it hurts him to finish the sentence)  
  
SCOUT: Of the Neverland we once knew?  
  
CRIPES: (quietly) Yes, yes it does. (Scout arises, and now assumes his role.)  
  
SCOUT: Have no fear, friends. peter will return. I can feel it in my heard. There is still a part of him that can remember. Someone must remind him though. Someone, somehow must remind him.  
  
ROUF: (standing with excitement) We will think of something, Scout! And Tiger Lily can help us! We will bring him back!  
  
CRIPES: Yes, we can do it if we stay together and think of a plan, What more has Peter taught us than to never be afraid. Then when Peter returns, all will be back to normal!  
  
TAG: Peter still has to come back for his teddy. He can't sleep without his teddy. (All lost boys gleam at each other in amazement)  
  
SCOUT: Yes, yes, Tag! You are right. But remember friends, there is a limit to Peter's age. He must return before he grows up completely in the other world, otherwise he will not be young enough to even try to return. Even though this is true, we will not let it discourage us! We just can't lose hope! WE Can't-- (he is interrupted by Neville crashing in, carrying a limp Tiger Lily over his shoulder. Blood covers them both.) NEVILLE!! (Scout, Rouf, and Cripes rush over to help. Scout and Rouf take Tiger Lily, and lay her gently on Peter's bed. They pick Tag up, and put him over on a bench as soon as they lay Tiger Lily down.)  
  
ROUF: There is blood everywhere! (Scout puts his head on Tiger Lily's chest, then waves his hand over his mouth.)  
  
SCOUT: She has no breath, and her heart doesn't push against my ear.  
  
ROUF: You mean, she is--  
  
NEVILLE: (weakly) Dead.  
  
SCOUT: Oh, no!  
  
CRIPES: Not Tiger Lily!  
  
ROUF: What happened! Was this Hook's doing?!  
  
NEVILLE: Aye, it was Hook. (he gets a look of pain on his face, then when it passes he continues) I was crossing over Blindman's Bluff, when I heard something like shouting and swords clashing. I ran towards the noise. When I arrived, I saw Hook was battling Tiger Lily atop a huge stone, while his pirates were slicing down indians one by one. Tiger Lily fought fiercely, but Hook got the upper hand, and fought with bad form. When Tiger Lily was dodging a flying dagger, Hook took her off guard, and plunged his hook into her.  
  
TAG: Poor Tiger Lily! (Tag rushes over to Tiger Lily and lays down on top of her with his head on her chest. tears are streaming down his face)  
  
SCOUT: (trying to fight back tears) Tag, come away from there. (he crosses to the sobbing Tag, and tries to pull him off Tiger Lily.) Tag, come now!  
  
TAG: (refusing to budge) No, no, no, I won't! I won't! (Scout tries again, but to no avail. While this little scene does one, Cripes has been examining Neville. Removing his hand that is now drenched with blood, he calls out to the others.  
  
CRIPES: Friends, not all of this blood belongs to Tiger Lily. (there is silence. Scout turns to Cripes)  
  
SCOUT: What? (Neville lets out a sharp cry of agony. all the boys rush over to Neville, and help him to the ground.)  
  
CRIPES: He is in weak condition, and we know no real medicine to help him!  
  
ROUF: The indians. We will go to the chief, and find his medicine man to help him!  
  
NEVILLE: (stammering) All the Pickanini tribe are dead. Killed by Hook's men.  
  
CRIPES: (close to tears) Then, Neville.....you will surely die. (silence)  
  
NEVILLE: Boys, do not worry about me. You must find a way to get back to London. I am sure that is where Peter is. Find Tinerkbell, and fly back to get him. If you do not, then all little children will suffer a fate far worse than Tiger Lily's...(grabs his side in pain)....or mine.  
  
SCOUT: Hold on, my friend! I will go find Tinkerbell, and bring Peter back. We will find some way to cure you, just hang on! You can do it, just have some faith in make believe. Make believe you are getting better and you will. Maybe that portion of Neverland hasn't faded, the power that's in all of us to believe. I will return, and with Peter by my side. (Scout walks over to a pile of clothes and picks up a coat and hat. He puts his hat on, and then acknowledges the boys.) Things will be all right again, you have my word! (as Scout crosses to the door, Hook appears in the doorway, accompanied by Mr. Smee. Hook grabs the dumbfounded Scout, and turns him outwardly to the audience, while he is pressed against him. He glistens his hook in front of Scout's pale while face.  
  
HOOK: (leering) Greetings boys! I'm back!  
  
SCOUT: Run!!! (He stamps on Hooks foot, and Hook releases him, grabbing his hurt foot.)  
  
HOOK: Smee, get those scurvy brats! (There is chaos while the boys try to run through the various exits in the holes in the walls. Seeing the struggle to get the wounded Neville out, Hook charges over to Cripes who is trying to lift Neville off the ground. Hook pushes Cripes out of the way, and lifts Neville up to him)  
  
HOOK: Give yourselves up, or the weak one dies! (all stop. to show he is not lying, Hook flashes his hook down Neville's cheek, drawing blood. Scout tries to charge Hook, but Hook raises his hook again as a warning. Scout retreats.) Smee, tie the vermin up! (Smee complies to his captain's order.)  
  
NEVILLE: (stammering angrily) Get....your hands....off me....you...stinking...codfish!  
  
HOOK: (laughs wickedly) Bravery. I admire that. Too bad you're dying, little putrescence! You would have made one hell of a pirate! (Neville spits in his face. Hooks wipes his face angrily. fiercely) That was not wise boy! You are just making your friend's fate worse than the plunge I gave you when you tried to carry off that heathen princess! (He drops Neville back to the ground, while Neville groans in pain.)  
  
SCOUT: Murderer! (Hook laughs)  
  
HOOK: Without your captain, your threats and curses make for nothing, don't they? (Hook crosses to Peter's bed where Tiger Lily's body lies. He runs his Hook down her face.) She is very beautiful when she sleeps, isn't she boys?  
  
ROUF: You keep away from her! (Hook chuckles wickedly. Then something catches his eye.)  
  
HOOK: What is this? (Hook pulls an object out from under Tiger Lily. It is Peter's teddy bear, now soaked in blood.)  
  
CRIPES: Leave that there, leave that alone!  
  
HOOK: (crossing to the tied up lost boys) Does this bear hold some value to you? (There is silence as the boys tare up at him angrily) Ah, I see. It was Peter's. Well, then. I shall leave it back on his bed for him when he returns. (he crosses back to the bed, and acts as if he is going to lay it down.) ON second though....(Hook then takes the bear, and plunges his hook into it and rips it open.)  
  
TAG: NO!!!!! (Hook laughs menacingly)  
  
ROUF: You'll be really sorry you did that, Hook! You wait and see! When Peter comes back---  
  
HOOK: (laughing) When Peter comes back? (continues to laugh) Did you hear that Mr. Smee? When Peter comes back. (Smee begins to chuckle. Suddenly Hook stops laughing and lashes out violently.) Peter is never coming back! He's gone! He has left all of you to waste away with age, and Neverland is here for me to control! Mates, come and take these boys back to the ship, where there, they will all walk the plank!  
  
SMEE: Aye, aye, cap'n! (Pirates come and try to force the lost boys out the door.  
  
SCOUT: What is going to happen to Neville and Tiger Lily? (Hook pulls out a match and lights it with a evil grin on his face.)  
  
HOOK: We'll let nature take it's course. (Hook throws the match into the corner of the room. He laughs as the boy's blood chilling screams echo in protest. All exit, and the scene changes back to the Darling nursery. We hear the boys faded cries as the lights come back up on the nursery. Peter is shaking Wendy.)  
  
PETER: Wendy mother, wake up! Wake up! (startled, Wendy opens her eyes looking extremely terrified.) What's wrong? Bad dream?  
  
WENDY: I don't know, Peter. I fear it is something far worse than just a bad dream.  
  
Blackout 


	6. We Have Until Midnight: Scene Four

SCENE IV  
  
(Wendy is sitting in her rocking chair next to the fire. She has been crying. Stanley appears at the top of the nursery stairs looking through some papers. He is standing in the doorway.)  
  
STANLEY (without looking up from his papers.) Wendy Mother, have you seen Peter anywhere?   
  
WENDY: No, Slightly, dear, I have not seen him.  
  
STANLEY: (ignoring the mispronunciation of his name, and dismissing Wendy's answer.) Well, never mind....(as he starts to close the door, what Wendy just said hits him. He walks back into the nursery. He places his papers down on a footstool. He stares at the rocking chair blankly.) You just called me.....Slightly.  
  
WENDY: (not turning around.) It is your name, is it not, little one?  
  
STANLEY: A childhood nick-name, yes. But why do you refer to me by the name now? Nobody has called me Slightly since.....since.....  
  
WENDY: (she rises from her rocking chair and turns to face him.) Since your first encounter with your adoptive brother.  
  
STANLEY: (crossing to Wendy) Why, you've been crying. (he takes hold of her shoulders) What is wrong?  
  
WENDY: Peter first introduced me to you and the rest of the Lost Boys as Wendy Lady. When I agreed to play Mother to you boys, my name was changed to Wendy Mother.  
  
STANLEY: What do you mean, when Peter introduced you to us?  
  
WENDY: In Neverland, Slightly, your first real home. (pause)  
  
STANLEY: I do not know why, or how, but I believe you. (he goes and sits on the couch. Wendy joins him) I have always known. In my dreams I still remember the old days of chasing indians and fighting pirates, yet until now, they have seemed to be just that. Dreams. Now it is like a bizarre case of de zha vous.  
  
WENDY: That's always the way it has been for all of us I suppose. Fading memories of the past, of Peter Pan.  
  
STANLEY: (smiling) I remember him. (pause. then his smile turns to a look of horror.) Bloody hell! Do you suppose if all these other dreams I had were true, do you think that my nightmares have been real, too? (Wendy nods)  
  
WENDY: Most likely foretelling what is to come to pass. (sighs) I have been having these dreams as well. Nightmares, and so has Peter.  
  
STANLEY: Does he feel the same danger as you and I, have you told him? (pause, with a look of remembrance on his face.) Peter is Peter Pan! That explains his nightmares! (pause) But it's obvious Peter doesn't know who he is. He can't know. If he did, I do not fancy my younger brother would let all this suffering and pain happen if there was anything he could do to stop it. We must find some way for him to believe again. (pause.) What have your dreams been about, sister?  
  
WENDY: Oh, terrible, horrible things, Slightly. Things I do not wish to bear reliving again by telling you.  
  
STANLEY: In one of my dreams, there was a huge clock inside of a crocodile, and there was a pirate standing underneath it. A mean, nasty looking pirate he was. Black hair with a red coat and a hook! (pause. then he speaks dryly.) Yes. I remember him now, Captain Hook. He was standing there, gleaming as he watched the clock strike midnight. When it did, there were thousands of earth shattering screams. There were swirling black colors spinning around and around Hook while he laughed menacingly. (Stanley shakes off his chills.) It was terrifying. When I awoke, I somehow felt very uneasy, like it was more than just a dream. What do you think it could mean?  
  
WENDY: I wonder why the clock struck twelve. What could be the symbolism in that? Your dream seemed to be one of prediction. All my dreams were as if they were happening at that moment; in the present. In both dreams, time was the center of essence. (partially mumbling) 'Before time runs out......midnight.....(gasps)  
  
STANLEY: What is it, Wendy? What is it?  
  
WENDY: Peter's birthday! His birthday is tomorrow. He will turn eighteen years of age, and grow up. he will be too old to ever return to Neverland again. This is what our last few dreams have meant. They were a warning. Without Peter in Neverland, Hook will over run the island, and destroy thousands of children's dreams.  
  
STANLEY: Without dreams to aspire to, what hope is there in finding out there is something to pursue. If Peter doesn't go home......  
  
WENDY: Not only will Neverland disappear, but our world as we know it will vanish along with it! (Stanley and Wendy sit there in shock) Somehow, we HAVE to make him remember.  
  
Blackout 


	7. The Power of a Kiss: Scene Five

SCENE V  
  
(The nursery is decorated with party with party streamers and balloons. It is Peter's 18th birthday. All onstage are dressed in the finest apparel. Stanley, Michael, Jane, John, and Corey *once known as Curly in the Neverland* are gathered around talking in loud and happy voices. Wendy is off in the corner, cradling what looks to be a small packages birthday present. She is extremely dejected.)  
  
JOHN: Well, Peter, another few minutes, and it will be midnight. You will be a grown man, and ready to begin another part of your life.  
  
PETER: At long last. Wendy Mother still thinks I'm some sort of little boy. I am afraid I will always be treated the same by her. (Peter says this casually and smiles in Wendy's direction. Reluctantly, she returns the smile.)  
  
COREY: Ah, well, Peter, we all went through the same thing with my darling sister.  
  
MICHAEL: Just think of it, Peter. As soon as you graduate from school, you will have a regular office and a desk in the Darling Family Business.  
  
PETER: It's been long awaited, you can believe me on that, uncle. (the chatter dies down so that we can hear Wendy's line.)  
  
WENDY: (speaking to the box) You are our last hope, little one. (the chatter rises up again.)  
  
STANLEY: (over the noise) Well, I wish I could stay longer, Peter, but there is still much worked to be done before the office closes down for the night. You can't expect some of these youngblood executives to handle a real man's work. (he shakes Peter's hand.) Congratulations, OLD man! (crowd laughs)  
  
PETER: Not quite so old, yet! (Stanley exits with Corey.)  
  
MICHAEL: We must be going to. Sylvia is expecting me home early, and I hear you have a rugby game to catch tomorrow, John.  
  
JOHN: Yes. Jonathan is starting the game off, and I promised my son I would be there. First round of nationals you know. So, I must retire early. My bones are not all they used to be.  
  
PETER: Come, come now, Uncle John. After all you're only what? 112? (John smirks as Michael, Peter, and Jane laugh. John then smiles, as he and Michael exit. Peter, Jane, and Wendy are left alone in the room. Peter crosses to Wendy with a smile.) Thank you for the wonderful party. It was as charming as you always make them, and as you always are. (He kisses her on the cheek.)  
  
WENDY: Peter, you are such a flirt. (she exchanges an awkward smile with his.) You are welcome, dearest.  
  
PETER: (noticing the package in Wendy's hand.) What is that, Wendy Mother? (Wendy stands)  
  
WENDY: Peter, darling, there is something I must speak with you about. (Jane hurriedly intervenes, sensing her mother is trying to tell Peter some more about his past.)  
  
JANE: Why, mother, it's Peter's present! We must have overlooked this one in all the excitement. Oh, and look, you have forgotten to add a bow to it as well. Why don't you go look for one, while I talk over some business with Peter (Wendy slowly nods, and leaves to look for the bow. Peter and Jane are alone now.)  
  
PETER: Well, little sister, what is this urgent business you must speak with me about? (he goes and sits on the sofa, and motions for her to join him)  
  
JANE: (going to him, You know, I really wish you wouldn't call me little sister.  
  
PETER: Yes, well, I know you are three years my elder. But none the less, I look out for you, so, naturally, I feel like your big brother. (Peter chortles, but Jane doesn't' even smile.)  
  
JANE: Peter, there is another reason I don't want to be called by that name. (pause)  
  
PETER: What exactly are you hinting at Jane?  
  
JANE: I mean, I don't now, nor have I ever felt like your sister.  
  
PETER: (perplexed) I don't think I see what you are saying. You are my sister, so why should I not call you so?  
  
JANE: (taking his hand in hers) Peter, (pause) I love you.  
  
PETER: Well, and I you, Jane, You can rest assured of it. You mean everything to me. Just as much as Wendy Mother. Now, come, come, what is all this about?  
  
JANE: No, no, Peter. Not that kind of love. I am IN LOVE with you.  
  
PETER: Jane, I do not think I understand. (pause. Jane is looking deep in his eyes. she studies his face. she then bursts into tears. seeing her cry, Peter wraps his arms around her.) Jane, my darling, what are all these tears for?  
  
JANE: Oh, Peter! You really don't understand do you.  
  
PETER: (gently but with great innocence) No. (Jane turns away from him, and puts her face in her hands to weep.) Jane, tell me what is wrong, why are you crying? MAKE ME understand. (Jane turns with tears streaming down her face toward him)  
  
JANE: I cannot. I see now I cannot. (pause. then Jane tries one more time. She crosses to Peter slowly, then wraps her hand around his neck. Peter stares at her in confusion. Then, Jane pulls his head down and kisses him on the lips. The kiss is long, and Jane pulls Peter closer in an embrace. Yet he does not wrap his body with hers. After a while she pulls away. She smiles.) You didn't feel anything did you.  
  
PETER: (quietly and halfway in shock) I don't know what I'm suppose to feel. I felt lips, but if you mean inside, no, nothing. I didn't feel any different. (Jane smiles, and then backs away wiping her eyes. Wendy re-enters. She can all ready tell what has happened.)  
Wendy, mother, I demand to know what is going on here! Why is Jane crying?! (he begins to cry) What is happening in this house? ! Why would Jane---(breaking off deciding not to betray Jane's kiss, for though it meant nothing to him, he thinks it would hurt to hear the words uttered.) Why do you look at me that way? Why does Jane cry because I cannot understand? (pause) Does this have something to do with your stories? (He crosses to Wendy) Am I really that...that...boy? Am I not yours....mother? (Wendy hands him the package. He looks up at her perplexed.)  
  
WENDY: You have always been mine. (Peter opens the box, and stares at it's contents before removing the object. It is the "kiss" Wendy gave Peter over twenty years ago.) You will always be mine...Peter Pan! 9Peter walks over to the center of the stage. He is examining the thimble.  
  
PETER: I remember. I remember Neverland. Tiger Lily. The Neverbirds. The Homes Underground. The night I came for you, Wendy. The stories of Cinderella. This kiss you gave me. I remember....(his face squints) Hook! (his voice grows in excitement.) Battles! Adventures! Flying! Fighting! and...(he crows)  
  
WENDY: (close to tears, she brings him his golden playing pipes.) Hullo, boy. (Peter smiles, and plays a short tune on his little pipes. All of a sudden, who should fly through the nursery window, but the fairy Tinkerbell! Chimes peal out loudly as the fairy speaks! The room is illuminated with her glow.)  
  
PETER: Tink! Hullo, Tink! Did you miss me? (Tinerkbell speaks in fairy tinkling language every excitedly.) Yes, Tink. I am coming home. (she sprinkles fairy dust on him, and he begins to fly and crow all at once.) What a lovely sight I am to see! Look at me, Jane! Look at me! (Jane has turns to look at him in tears. Seeing this, Peter flies back down, and goes to her.) Jane? (he gets close to her face, and wipes a tear off her cheek.) Tears? Not for me, Jane? Have I done something wrong?  
JANE: Not you, not ever, my love, only I. (there is a pause, as Peter stares at her perplexed.)  
  
PETER: (quietly still staring like he's examining her expression.) I must go now, Jane. I must go home.  
  
JANE: Yes, Peter. Home to Never Neverland. It is time.  
  
PETER: I will come back for you? Next spring? We can have more adventures?  
  
JANE: Yes, Peter, oh yes. Many more adventures. (pause) Peter, will you give me a kiss good-bye? (Peter hold out the thimble to her.)  
  
PETER: It's Wendy's. But she won't mind if I give it to you. (Jane closes Peter's fingers around the thimble.  
  
JANE: No, Peter. Not a kiss. A thimble.  
  
PETER: What is---(Jane interrupts him, by placing her finger over his mouth. Slowly, she moves up, and gives Peter a thimble. He keeps his eyes opened like he is surprised, but after a while, seeing that Jane has her eyes closed, closes his as well. After Jane pulls away, Peter touches his lips. He has a curious look on his face, not one of pleasure, but one of forgetfulness.) Good-bye, Jane.  
  
JANE: Good-bye, Peter Pan. (Peter crosses to Wendy.)  
  
PETER: Good-bye, Mother.  
  
WENDY: Good-bye, my little love. (she then kisses him on the cheek. Peter seems to approve this better than the other kiss. As soon as Wendy draws away, there are flashes of starlit lights, and Peter stands before us again, this time as the little eleven year old boy he used to be. He looks up at Wendy.)  
  
PETER: Hullo, Wendy!  
  
WENDY: Hullo, Peter.  
  
PETER: We had fun, Jane. I'll be back for you next spring. Promise.  
  
JANE: (choking back tears) I look forward to it with great anticipation, Peter.  
  
PETER: Come one, Tink! Let's go homes (Peter flies out the window with Tinkerbell, as Jane and Wendy rush to the window to watch Peter fly away. They wave. After a pause, they both turn around. Wendy puts her arm around Jane.)  
  
JANE: He won't remember, will he Mother. The past seven years.  
  
WENDY: No, precious, and it is better he does not. Now he can return and set things right again in Neverland. It will be as if he never left. (Jane smiles at her mother.)  
  
JANE: Then, I suppose we did the right thing.  
  
WENDY: Yes dear. We did the right thing for every little child who still has dreams to come true. Including you and I as well. (they embrace, and Jane goes upstairs. Wendy is about to join her, when she notices Peter's thimble lying on the floor. She goes and picks it up, and puts it in the drawer that her Mother used to hide Peter's shadow in so many years ago. She closes the drawer.) Until one day you return. (she goes to the window. Looking up at the stairs she speaks.) I will never forget you....my little love...my Peter Pan....(she starts to close the window, but thinking better of it, leaves it open, just a little bit. She smiles at her decision, then walks up the nursery stairs and turns the nursery light off. The stage becomes dimly lit. We hear the clock strike 12 o'clock. Spotlight on an old man, who has been the previous voice over, in the down right corner.)  
  
REPRESENTATION OF J.M. BARRIE: So, all was restored, and all were happy. Peter came just in time to rescue his band, and set everything right. And Wendy and Jane kept their promise. They never forgot the little boy who never really did grow up. They passes his story down to many children. Including me, one of their little boy listeners who grew up to write their stories of Peter's many adventures down on paper. But no one knew what happened in the end. Except now, all of you who witnessed the finale for the very first time. Tell the real ending to the bedtime story. The children want to hear, and you can rest assured they will never forget Peter either. Wish on the second start to the right, and maybe on one clear night when you least expect it, Peter just may appear outside your very own nursery window to hear you telling your stories of him to your child for forever, and years to follow. (Blackout.)  
  
END  
  
Well readers, that's how it all ended! I hope you liked the story, I thought it was very different from a lot of sequels out there. I plan to write many more fanfics, and who knows, maybe Peter just might have one more adventure! Thanks once again for reading, and review if you like. I always value input.  
  
Forever yours in Neverland,  
Miss JM Barrie 


End file.
